Week Lukami
by CristalHeart28
Summary: Pequeños fragmentos a cerca de esta pareja, todo con el fin de formar parte de la "Semana Lukami", organizada por @MarinetteHernandez.
1. Fiesta/Graduación

* * *

Los adornos coloridos yacían colocados en las paredes del patio del colegio Françoise Dupont por doquier, todos iban de aquí para allá hablando emocionados y abrazándose con su diploma en mano y otros hasta lloraban mientras se sostenían las manos prometiendo que se llamarían todos los días aún estando en Universidades diferentes.

Kagami observaba cómo todos sus compañeros se unían en un gran abrazo y gritaban felizmente por haber llegado tan lejos en este arduo trabajo escolar, acabado finalmente.

Los padres de algunos estudiantes vitoreaban a sus hijos con orgullo, otros incluso se sacaban fotos con sus antiguos maestros y compañeros de clases.

Era la única que no podía compartir esos momentos tan amenos y alegres con su familia y amigos. Sus compañeros no habían en todo el año intentado acercarse a ella por su actitud franca y cortante. No era su culpa. Había sido criada para no mostrar tan fácil sus sentimientos o debilidades, sobre todo en las debilidades.

Suspiró mientras se retiraba con cuidado el birrete y se ajustaba la capa. Miró con aborrecimiento el diploma en sus manos sin mucho interés la verdad. No le emocionaba algo tan simple cómo haber terminado finalmente el colegio.

¿Qué sentido tenía haber sido nombrada la mejor estudiante del Françoise Dupont si no tenía con quién compartir su alegría o sus logros?

De todos modos, quiso probar suerte y agarró el teléfono para llamar a su madre, cuando sonó el tercer tono, supo que no le contestaría, así que sin mucha emoción en sus palabras le dejó un corre de voz a su progenitora.

—Hola, mamá. Sólo quería que supieras que ya me he graduado, tuve una mención honorífica y una propuesta para una beca en una de las mejores Universidades de París. Sé que estas ocupada así que, no te quito más tu tiempo... llegaré a casa apenas termine el evento de despedida.

Colgó la llamada y se volvió a colocar el birrete dispuesta a abandonar este sitio. No tenía nada que hacer aquí después de todo.

—¡Kagami!

Una voz que conocía muy bien la hizo detenerse en seco y voltear pausadamente observando a Adrien Agreste correr hacia ella con sus cabellos rubios alborotados y cubiertos parcialmente por el birrete oscuro en su cabeza. Tomó un respiro antes de dirigirle la palabra.

—Que bueno que te alcancé — respiró profundo — ¡Felicidades!

—Igualmente, Adrien. — sonrió a penas, pero agradeciendo mentalmente al rubio, era la única persona hasta ahora además de los profesores, que la había felicitado.

El rubio se ajusto mejor la capa torcida y carraspeó para poner una sonrisa amable en su rostro.

—¿Vendrás a la fiesta de graduación hoy en la noche? Es la única oportunidad que tendremos todos para vernos por última vez...

Kagami tardo un poco en responder.

—No estoy muy segura. Tal vez mi madre ni siquiera me deje asistir.

—Ya le he pedido permiso a mi padre y estuvo de acuerdo con la decisión, al menos inténtalo, no me gustaría que una de mis mejores amigas se quedase fuera de esto... — suplicó haciendo sus ojos más grandes y un pequeño mojín.

Kagami lo miró cansadamente.

—Me lo pensaré — suspiró — pero borra esa expresión de tu rostro.

El rubio acató la orden y le sonrió cómo siempre.

—¡Genial! Espero verte allí, a Marinette le dará gusto que vayas...

Kagami sonrió un poco ante la mención de la azabache, también le daba gusto por su amiga, quizás podría saludarla en esa fiesta. Aunque supiera que tal vez no podría asistir.

—A mi también me dará gusto verla, felicítala de mi parte también.

—Lo haré — asintió el muchacho con entusiasmo — nos veremos en la noche entonces.

—Adiós, Adrien.

**...**

Aspiró aire profundamente antes de aplicarse un poco de rubor. No quería lucir tan pálida cómo siempre, aún así evaluó cuidadosamente que no se haya echado mucho.

Estaba muy nerviosa por esa noche. Aún no podía creer que su madre le había concedido el permiso para asistir.

Ni siquiera había considerado ir, de hecho, esperaba que su madre le dijera que no. Pero luego de pensarlo mejor, consideró que esta era la una oportunidad perfecta para ver a sus únicos amigos antes de verlos partir.

Adrien por lo que sabía se iba a estudiar a Inglaterra junto con Marinette, gracias a un pedido del señor Agreste para que se convirtiera en su aprendiz, así que tanto su amiga cómo su amigo, se mudarían temporalmente a Inglaterra hasta que terminaran sus estudios.

Miró su reflejo una última vez y pensó que se veía rara. Por lo general, para eventos importantes usaba sus Kimonos, no usaba este tipo de vestidos, era ceñido, con lentejuelas color rojo y le llegaba hasta las rodillas, en su cabello había colocado una flor color rojo para que combinara con su vestido y se había calzado unos zapatos de tacón negros que afortunadamente sabía manejar.

Se veía muy diferente a cómo era siempre.

«Venga, es sólo por esta noche»

Apartó un poco su fleco de su frente y bajó las escaleras para subir al auto, su madre estaba encerrada en su despacho discutiendo algo por teléfono en su idioma natal, así que ni siquiera se pudo despedir de ella.

Exhaló y miró por la ventana las calles inundadas de luces. París era preciosa sin duda, pero eso no evitaba que extrañara su tierra natal, dónde creció y aprendió sus habilidades con esgrima y el arco. Extrañaba mucho a su abuelo y a su abuela, ellos siempre confiaban en ella, más que su propia madre, y nunca paraban de decirle lo orgullosos que se sentían de tenerla como nieta.

Se olvidó rápidamente de sus recuerdos cuándo el auto de su madre anunció que ya habían llegado.

Se bajó con cuidado de que ese vestido no se alzara demás. Se le hacían más cómodos sus tradicionales Kimonos y sus getas. No se sentía cómo ella misma usando estas ropas.

«Me siento cómo si fuera un rollo de sushi entre puras magdalenas»

Escaneó el lugar igualmente decorado cómo al momento de la graduación, incluso más colorido, varias mesas colocadas a ambos lados de la cancha y un podio gigante dónde estaba colocado una batería y dos micrófonos. Seguramente iban a tocar música en vivo.

Pasó por alto todo lo demás y se dedicó a buscar a sus amigos. Por primera vez detestaba llegar tan puntual a algún sitio. Seguramente Adrien aún no llegaba y Marinette tardaría más de lo usual, cómo si no la conociera.

Bajó la mirada aburrida y se acercó a un rincón cerca de las mesas de bocadillos para esperar a que alguno de sus dos mejores amigos llegara, no podía estar deambulando por ahí cuándo no conocía a nadie.

Se frotó los brazos cuándo sintió una ráfaga de viento acariciar su piel.

Por eso odiaba los vestidos escotados.

—¿Estas bien?

La mirada castaña de Kagami se posó en la de un joven, qué llevaba junto a él una guitarra aferrada a su cuerpo y la miraba con una sonrisa amistosa.

Su dificultad para hablar con las personas se dio a conocer y sólo susurró un vago "_Hola_" para dar una sonrisa algo extraña que el muchacho observó con una ceja arqueada.

—No luces muy cómoda, ¿estás segura de qué realmente quieres estar aquí? — preguntó ignorando su sonrisa poco común y tratando de entablar una conversación con aquella chica apartada del montón.

La chica suspiró desapareciendo su intento de sonrisa y finalmente hablarle al chico, no quería quedar cómo una maleducada.

—En realidad no — admitió — sólo estoy aquí cómo un favor para un amigo, ni siquiera había pensado en asistir pero... aquí me tienes.

El joven la miró extrañado y luego sonrió aún más al reconocerla.

—Por supuesto, eres la amiga de Adrien, ¿cierto? Si no me equivoco, asistes a esgrima con él.

—Acertaste.

—En ese caso, permíteme. — tomó su delicada mano y la llevó a sus labios para saludarla cómo todo un caballero francés — Luka Couffaine, un honor.

—Kagami Tsurugi — se presentó finalmente retirando poco a poco su mano de las del guitarrista — eres el amigo de Marinette, ¿no?

—Efectivamente, soy uno de sus amigos, al igual que Adrien, me alegra haberte conocido Kagami, si quieres puedes venir a conocer a la banda y puedes esperar con nosotros hasta que lleguen Marinette y los demás.

—No quiero causar molestias, esperaré aquí para no importunar a nadie — desistió amablemente.

—No puedo permitir que pases el comienzo de la velada aquí sola, venga ¿vamos? — con su brazo indicó que avanzara hasta detrás del improvisado escenario.

Kagami al ver las pocas opciones que tenía, aceptó y rápidamente el guitarrista se unió a su lado para caminar hasta detrás del podio.

Al llegar pudo ver a todos los de la banda preparándose para tocar. Algunos ya los conocía porque formaban parte del grupo de amigos de Marinette, pero hubo otros a los que no reconoció.

—Hey, miren todos, ella es Kagami... una amiga de Agreste, la he traído para que conozca a los miembros de _Kitty Section_.

Kagami alzó levemente su mano saludando a todos, que la miraron con curiosidad.

—Es un placer conocerte Kagami — se presentó una rubia de cabello corto avanzando hacia ella y quitándose la mascara para extender su mano — soy Rose, la vocalista de la banda.

Kagami estrechó su mano con la de la rubia y observó cómo esta arrastraba a su amiga de cabello negro con ella presentándola en su lugar.

—Ella es Juleka, es nuestra segunda guitarrista — presentó.

—Hola... — saludó Juleka en un susurro carente de emoción.

—Por allá esta Iván, nuestro baterista.

El robusto chico alzó los brazos junto con las baquetas a modo de saludo sentado delante de la batería.

—Y por supuesto ya conociste a Luka — comentó emocionado — es nuestro guitarrista principal — argumentó.

Luka mostro sus dedos en una señal de victoria y en seguida tocó las cuerdas de su guitarra para afinarla.

—Me alegra haber conocido a todos los integrantes de _Kitty Section_ — comentó Kagami — espero no causar molestias mientras espere aquí a mis amigos.

—¡Para nada! Estamos contentos de tener algo de compañía antes de subir al escenario — explotó Rose con su ánimo de siempre.

Los labios de Kagami tiraron a una suave sonrisa y las luces de pronto se apagaron para ser encendidas de nuevo, esta vez de colores en rosa, celeste y blanco, que apuntaban al escenario, indicando que la banda debería subir.

Todos se prepararon para transportar las cosas arriba del escenario mientras su amigo Max colocaba los efectos de humo para cubrir a los integrantes mientras subían.

—Nos toca — mencionó Luka colocándose la máscara — deséanos suerte, Kagami — dijo dirigiéndose a la japonesa.

—Les irá bien, no necesitan suerte — argumentó.

Luka sonrió y la miró a través de la máscara sobre el hombro empezando a subir los escalones.

—En ese caso, _merci beaucoup... jolie_.

Kagami ocultó su débil sonrojo desviando la mirada del guitarrista y prestando atención a la banda presentándose y empezando a tocar una canción movida, haciendo que todos los recién graduados gritaran de euforia y bailaran en su mismo sitio siguiendo la letra de la canción.

Kagami sentía la música retumbar en sus oídos y al mismo tiempo un enorme deseo de bailar, tanto que golpeó su pie contra el suelo tratando de complacer una mínima parte de lo que deseaba su cuerpo.

Alejó sus pensamientos al oír la voz de Marinette llamarla a lo lejos.

—¡Kagami! Me alegra que decidieras venir, ¿te diviertes? — preguntó mientras la abrazaba.

Kagami le devolvió el abrazo levemente mientras un intenso alivio se expandía por sus venas, ya no estaría más sola.

—No esta nada mal, esta música es estupenda...

—¡Lo sé! Luka es súper talentoso cuando se trata de música, te lo presentaré a penas termine de dar su concierto — prometió.

—Ya lo hice.

—¿En serio?

—Si, tu amigo Luka es muy amable.

—Es un chico muy agradable es cierto, espera a que lo conozcas un poco más — agregó.

Pasaron la mayor parte de la fiesta escuchando a Kitty Section tocar varias canciones y Marinette junto con Adrien habían logrado que incluso gritara y animara a Luka y a sus amigos cuando terminó la última canción.

Fue la primera vez que pudo experimentar la diversión junto con sus amigos. Y estaba feliz por eso.

Luka agradeció por el micrófono a su público, y abandonaron el escenario haciendo una seña con las manos que la mayoría del público imitó junto con un chillido.

Kagami nunca había presenciado un concierto en vivo, fue de lo más genial y alocado. Su madre la mataría si supiera que había gritado a todo pulmón el nombre de una banda.

Con paciencia Luka bajó los escalones y se topó con sus amigos llenándolo de ovaciones y palmadas, su mirada llegó a posarse sobre cierta chica y avanzó hacia ella de manera casual y con la calma inundando sus facciones.

—¿Qué tal te ha parecido tu primer concierto? — inquirió apoyándose en la pared en la que esta estaba reposada.

—¿Cómo sabes que este era mi primer concierto? — pregunto de vuelta entrecerrando los ojos esquiva.

Luka se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

—No tienes pinta de que hayas asistido a muchos conciertos en tu vida la verdad, ¿puedes culparme? Emites una melodía tranquila y elegante — explicó cómo si fuera normal.

—¿Cómo?

—Si —asintió tomando su guitarra — algo así... — con las cuerdas de abajo solamente, entonó una pieza musical muy pequeña y relajante que la hizo cerrar los ojos e imaginar que estaba sumida en un profundo lago de agua cristalina.

El ritmo relajante pasó a ser uno un poco más animado haciendo que su cabeza se moviera al ritmo sin que ella pudiese evitarlo.

—Una melodía interesante, de las que casi no hay...

—¿Lo dices para no hacerme sentir cómo un bicho raro que nunca ha ido a un concierto de música?

Luka volteó la cabeza hacia ella con una expresión extrañada.

—No lo dije por eso... tus notas emiten un sentimiento algo complicado de descifrar — meditó cerrando los ojos — parece que... entre ello esta lo qué es la preocupación y esa sensación de libertad que siente tu alma...

—Parece que eres muy bueno leyendo los sentimientos de los demás.

—Es algo que he aprendido con el paso de los años junto con la música, quiero convertirme en el próximo Jagged Stone en un futuro. — habló soñadoramente mirando al cielo estrellado — hablando de sueños... ya te has graduado por fin, ¿Que piensas hacer después de esto?

—Ir a la Universidad...

—Eso es correcto, pero me refería a... ¿Cuál es tu sueño?

—¿Mi sueño?

—Todos tenemos sueños por los que luchar — argumentó sabiamente mientras afinaba las cuerdas de su guitarra distraídamente — ¿Cuáles son los tuyos? ¿Algo con lo que hayas deseado ser toda tu vida...?

La chica lo pensó por unos momentos tratando de hallarle sentido, no tenía claro qué era lo que quería ser o estudiar, puesto que nunca antes le había preguntado algo que ella quisiera hacer, era un cúmulo de emociones dispersas por toda su mente.

No supo que responder, aún no estaba lista para responder esa pregunta.

—No lo sé...

Los ojos de Luka se abrieron y pronto entendió a lo que se refería, dejo de hacer preguntas y miró en la misma dirección en la que posaba la mirada de la chica.

—Ya veo.

—¿Es malo no tener sueños a estas alturas? — preguntó con curiosidad al guitarrista.

Luka negó con la cabeza a la vez que respondía.

—No es algo malo, malo es dejar que controlen tu vida cómo si fuera la de ellos...

Kagami bajó la mirada al entender la indirecta, mordiendo su labio inferior con brusquedad.

—Supongo...

Quedaron callados por un par de minutos hasta que una canción lenta se dejó escuchar por todo el Instituto, Nino estaba haciendo de Dj e invitaba a las jóvenes parejas a bailar una balada dentro de la pista.

Muchas parejas ya estaban en la pista divirtiéndose, otros solo aguardaban en las mesas de bocadillos atragantándose de estos, era un ambiente en cierto modo divertido.

Suspiró mientras se arrinconaba más a la pared.

Luka observó su cambio de humor, volteó a ver a la pista de baile y luego a su acompañante.

—¿Quieres bailar?

—¿Qué te hace creer que quiero bailar?— mencionó ocultando el rostro y desviando a toda costa la mirada color turquesa del caballero.

—Es mucho mejor que pasarse el resto de la noche sin moverse de aquí... ¿Acaso tampoco eres buena bailando? — preguntó divertido extendiendo su mano hacia ella para que la tomara.

Kagami frunció el ceño regresando las mirada, si había algo que no le gustaba, era que comentaran que ella no podría hacer algo.

Sujetó con firmeza la mano del chico y lo arrastro a la pista de baile para comenzar un ritmo lento y coordinado, ambos eran muy buenos bailando.

—Parece que me equivocado esta vez _Madmoiselle_, usted en definitiva, sabe bailar...

—Tú tampoco lo haces mal — devolvió el cumplido dando una vuelta suave — aunque podrías mejorar... — bromeó ampliando su sonrisa.

Luka rió suavemente mientras atrapaba su cuerpo en un abrazo siguiendo el ritmo lento de la balada.

—Me complace oír eso, tenemos mucho que aprender del otro entonces... — sugirió en un leve susurro.

Esta fiesta de graduación fue un bonito recuerdo que atesoraría por siempre. Desde luego también guardaría el recuerdo de cuando conoció a Luka y cómo le dio las fuerzas necesarias y la motivación suficiente para enfrentarse a su madre.

Estaba cansada de seguir siempre las reglas de su familia.

Su madre no estaba para ella, así que ella tampoco estaría dispuesta a tratar con una mujer que solo se dedicaba a hacerla menos y a encerrarla cómo si tuviera todo el derecho de tenerla a su lado por siempre.

Giró lentamente encontrando esa mirada turquesa nuevamente.

Quizás... ella también debería cambiar de objetivo.

* * *

**¡Hola! ¡Hola!**

**Y arrancamos con nuestro primer cap de la "Week Lukami" organizado por MarinetteHernandez.**

**Jajaja yo no aprendo Xd, estoy hasta el tope de trabajo con mis propias historias y con Collabs y me vengo a meter en esto jeje, es que fue muy tentador U.U, ¿Acaso pueden culparme? ¡Amo a esta pareja! Y no iba a desaprovechar esta oportunidad...**

**Así que solo me queda decirles, qué espero en serio que les haya gustado este OS, para los muchos que se vienen con Luka y Kagami cómo nuestra pareja principal.**

**¿A quién mas le gusta esta hermosa pareja?**

**Coméntenmelo si es así...**

**Estoy emocionada por haberme unido a la Semana Lukami, así que espero que ustedes lo estén al igual que yo.**

**¡Un beso a todos!**

**Nos vemos en los días siguientes con un nuevo cap!**

**¡Ah! Y una vez más les recomiendo la cuenta que tengo con mi amiga "TheCrystalOfDreams" ¿Visitarían nuestro perfil para apoyarnos con vuestros comentarios?**

**Ahora si, eso es todo**

**¡Bye, bye!**


	2. CanciónEsgrima

* * *

Las semanas pasaban rápido. La amistad entre Kagami y Luka se volvió más fuerte que nunca. Aunque fueran tan distintos, había cosas que a ellos les resultaba interesante del otro. Cómo las canciones de Luka y los acordes de guitarra que practicaban de vez en cuando, o las estocadas de esgrima que Kagami realizaba, asombrando a Luka.

Fue así que decidieron probar suerte, haciendo todas las cosas qué el otro hacía.

Luka fue el primero en enseñarle a Kagami a tocar la guitarra. Aunque fue un suplicio para la esgrimista memorizar y tocar tantos acordes a la vez en el último minuto, se dio ánimos así misma diciéndose que una clase de guitarra no la vencería.

«Vamos, una vez más...»

Doblegó sus dedos un poco más arriba para apretar las cuerdas y con la otra mano comenzó a tocar la melodía que Luka le había indicado.

Una vez más...

No le salió.

—Rayos... — murmuró entre la frustración y el cansancio.

—No te preocupes — la tranquilizó Luka — la primera vez siempre es difícil — la alentó — recuerdo que a Marinette le tomó un mes aprender a tocar ese acorde. A ti te llevó menos tiempo en aprenderlo, ya verás que lo conseguirás.

Kagami le sonrió y volvió a intentar una vez más. Y otra, y otra... hasta qué sus esfuerzos dieron frutos al tocar de manera lenta y algo tardada, pero lo había conseguido sin ayuda de nadie... y eso, le causó una satisfacción gigantesca que la hizo sonreír aún más y ganarse el reconocimiento de Luka.

—Cada vez logras sorprenderme más — alegó — se ve que cuándo quieres algo, luchas por conseguirlo... es dice muchas cosas buenas de ti.

—Agradezco mucho que te tomes la molestia de enseñarme a tocar la guitarra Luka — agradeció la bella esgrimista — eres muy buen maestro.

Luka se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

—Me pone muy feliz que hayas aceptado mi oferta de enseñarte... aunque, siéndote honesto, pensé que declinarías.

Este comentario llamo la atención de Kagami.

—¿Por qué pensaste eso? — preguntó con curiosidad.

Luka se dedicó a tocar acordes al azar y después de unos segundos respondió a la duda de la bella chica sentada en el banquillo a su lado.

—No creí que quisieras involucrarte con alguien cómo yo de todas maneras —habló con naturalidad — mucho menos que decidieras practicar algo diferente a lo que acostumbras.

Eso hizo que Kagami frunciera el ceño en desacuerdo.

—Eso es una tontería. — afirmó.

—Lo sé — sonrió Luka — ahora estoy seguro de que tú no eres esa clase de chica.

La esgrimista en el fondo de su corazón agradecía profundamente el haber conocido a Luka. Eran totalmente opuestos, pero el chico tenía una vibra interesante que la llamaba a descubrir su otra personalidad a gritos.

—Gracias, Luka.

Un momento de silencio se propagó por la alcoba del músico y quién lo rompió fue Kagami al hacerle una propuesta interesante al muchacho.

—¿Qué te parecería tomar clases de esgrima conmigo los fines de semana?

La pregunta hizo que Luka, qué tenía los ojos cerrados, los abriera para observar impactado a la chica frente a él.

—Yo... no lo sé — argumentó carraspeando un poco y volviendo a tocar con algo de incomodidad.

Kagami tomó el mástil de la guitarra con su mano izquierda apretando las cuerdas e impidiendo que tocara más la misma absurda melodía cuándo estaba nervioso.

—No lo sabrás ni lo intentas — alentó al igual que él había hecho con ella.

Luka se rascó la mejilla nerviosamente tratando de no mirarla a los ojos. ¿Tendría que ceder?

—Escucha Luka, me has ayudado mucho últimamente, y quiero devolverte el favor enseñándote lo único que con años he practicado con esmero y dedicación — dijo con seguridad en su voz.

Luka lo pensó por un momento y cometió el error de observar el rostro delicado e impasible de la esgrimista. Su piel pálida adornada hermosamente con pequeñas pecas y su boca sonrosada, sus ojos cafés esperando ansiosamente una respuesta de su parte.

Luka se reñiría por esto pero esos ojos lo desarmaron. Así que sin más remedio asintió.

—Bien, ¿Cuándo dijiste que empezábamos? — cuestionó una vez que pudo formular palabras.

—Iniciaremos mañana al medio día en los jardines de Luxemburgo, no llegues tarde — advirtió tomando su bolso y despidiéndose con un gesto de Luka.

Luka levantó la mano en un gesto también y volvió a tocar su melodía preocupado.

No estaba inquieto por las enseñanzas de Kagami. Sabía que ella era estricta con respecto a algunas cosas, y quizás eso es lo que llamo su atención en ella desde el primer momento. Que fuera diferente a cualquier chica, decidida, apasionada y con un pensamiento propio.

Pero... así cómo todos, estaba al tanto de qué la chica odiaba no ser la primera en todo. Algo admirable pues lo qué quería lo conseguía...

Sus uñas pintadas pasaron una vez más por las cuerdas de su guitarra para calmar su pulso acelerado y cerró los ojos obteniendo un momento de paz.

Ya vería la reacción de Kagami mañana... esperaba que no lo cortara en pedacitos con su espada.

**...**

—Llegaste — sonrió Kagami una vez que vio a Luka avanzar hacia ella y dejar su bolsa de deporte en una banca junto a ellos.

—No es de caballeros dejar plantada a una dama — debatió alzando sus hombros. — además, no es cómo si tuviera más opciones.

Kagami asintió y dejó sus cosas a un lado de la bolsa de Luka. Ella ya estaba vestida para la ocasión. Con su uniforme rojo cereza entallando su madura figura y su espada limpia y brillante en sus manos.

—¿Preparado? — preguntó apuntándolo con su espada.

—¿Tengo que estarlo?

—No puedes bajar la guardia en ningún momento, ¿oíste?

—Cómo ordene, jefa — dijo Luka colocando una mano en su frente.

—Bien — Kagami abrió su maleta y de ahí sacó una espada idéntica a la que traía, pero con la diferencia de que esta la usaba para practicar. Era un florete de práctica.

La tomó cuidadosamente y se la entregó a Luka junto con un casco que había traído.

La esgrimista colocó en las manos de Luka la delgada espada y sin que pudiera decir algo más le puso la careta ocultando su rostro.

—Seguro conocerás las reglas básicas del esgrima, ¿no es así?— interrogó la chica caminando unos metros lejos de él.

—Ehh... ¿Algo así? — mencionó con la careta puesta en su sitio.

Kagami asintió y apunto con el arma a su compañero de práctica.

—Eso es suficiente para mi. — se puso el caso y seguido de eso una pose de batalla — ¡_Engarde_!

La chica se abalanzó hacia su contrincante sin darle lugar a que este se defendiera y derribándolo en un sólo momento, con su espada volada a unos metros de ellos.

Kagami levantó la careta para dejar ver su rostro en una mueca de confusión.

—Dijiste que sabías las reglas básicas... ¿Por qué no te defendiste siquiera? — pregunto extendiéndole la mano para que se levantara.

Luka la tomó y bajó los hombros derrotados.

—No reaccioné pronto... lo lamento — se disculpó retirándose la careta unos instantes — lo intentaré de nuevo.

Kagami asintió y volvió a colocarse en una pose de combate lista para atacar. Luka hizo al igual una pose y él fue el que inicio el ataque esta vez, aunque algo desganado y alentando sus movimientos, cosa que Kagami notó de inmediato, y que corroboró con el hecho de que lo tiró al suelo sin ningún esfuerzo. Parecía que Luka se dejaba ganar a propósito... Kagami reconocía eso... estaba enfadada con Luka por dejarla ganar así de fácil... así que retiró la careta con pesar y lo enfrentó.

—¡Parece que ni siquiera lo intentas! ¿Acaso estás jugando conmigo? ¿No te interesa que te enseñe algo que es importante para mi? — exclamó con la mirada dolida y molesta con el

—No, no Kagami... sé que esto es importante para ti, t-te juro que no es mi intención...

—¡Pues no lo parece! Más bien creo que estas burlándote de mi con tu vano intento por aprender, ni siquiera le pones empeño... — arguyó.

Luka bajó la cabeza sintiéndose un imbécil, no debió ser tan obvio con respecto a dejarse ganar, sabía que Kagami lo notaría y aún así lo hizo evidente, debió haberla ofendido haciéndole pensar que ella cómo una chica no podría con movimientos tan fuertes.

Ahora quería remendar ese error.

Aún en el suelo, bajó su careta ocultando su rostro avergonzado y rodando por el césped para tomar la espada con su mano enguantada.

El movimiento fue tan rápido, que Kagami a penas y pudo esquivarlo, parecía un rayo color azul blandiendo a la perfección y de manera ruda el florete de practica, la chica pronto tuvo dificultades para esquivar tantas estocadas al mismo tiempo, así que recurrió a la misma acción hecha por el pelinegro, la de tirarse al suelo para esquivar el próximo ataque y llegar a la parte de atrás de su compañero, quedando a salvo por unos momentos.

Otro choque de espadas se propagó por el parque solitario y ambos chicos quedaron en la misma posición de batalla formando una X con cada una de las espadas.

El pecho de Kagami subía y bajaba de manera rápida. El sudor hacía que su corta cabellera se pegara a su cráneo y sus músculos estaban tan entumecidos que cadi doblega sus rodillas por el cansancio. Jamás, en toda su vida. Había estado tan agotada después de una batalla de esgrima.

Luka conocía de sobra las técnicas y las reglas del esgrima, y agarraba la espada de una manera diferente pero de igual manera funcional, su pose de batalla era elegante y totalmente rígida. Y lo más sorprendente era... que habían quedado empate.

Retiro su careta con brusquedad al mismo tiempo que Luka, escudriñando con sus ojos cafés al muchacho, sorprendida y completamente confundida, si Luka era bueno en el esgrima... ¿Por qué se había dejado vencer? ¿Por qué le había ocultado que sabía esgrima?

No titubeó cuándo se lo preguntó.

—¿Cómo es que sabes pelear? Dijiste que no sabías nada sobre esgrima...

Luka se rasco la parte trasera de su cabeza.

—Nunca dije eso — intercedió — sólo dije que no estaba seguro de aprender esgrima.

—¿Entonces por qué aceptaste aprender esgrima conmigo? Pudiste decirme que ya sabías...

—Te veías muy ilusionada por enseñarme, y no quería tener que arrebatarte esa ilusión, ahora se que no debí haberlo hecho... ¿estas molesta? — cuestionó mirándola con arrepentimiento.

—Estoy molesta — confirmó.

Luka bajo la cabeza apesadumbrado, no esperaba que no estuviera enojada después de todo.

—Pero me molesta el que te hayas dejado vencer de una manera tan estúpida. Si algo detesto es que la gente no acepte que tiene habilidades y las aproveche.

—No soy un esgrimista profesional cómo tú Kagami, mi pasión es la música, que sea bueno en algo no quiere decir que realmente eso es lo que me gusta.

El silencio los consumió mientras que el par se sentó en la banca dónde dejaron sus pertenencias, ninguno tenía ganas de decir algo. Al menos no en esos momentos tan tensos.

Luego de cinco minutos sin decir una sola palabra, Kagami cómo siempre tomó el inicio de la conversación.

—Y... ¿cómo aprendiste? — preguntó Kagami con curiosidad, le costaba imaginar a Luka practicando un deporte tan sofisticado.

—Es algo gracioso en realidad — se rió sintiéndose un poco más cómodo — mamá cree que al vivir en un barco es necesario aprender técnicas de defensa personal — explicó — esta obsesionada con los piratas, así que es esgrima fue el primer deporte que nos hizo practicar a mi hermana y a mi de niños. A diferencia de mi hermana, yo me tomé un poco más en serio lo del esgrima, sin embargo, dejé de practicarlo a los doce, cuando fue donde vi a Jagged Stone por primera vez en televisión y me di cuenta de que mi verdadera vocación era la música. — recordó con un brillo especial en sus ojos — sin embargo aún tengo presente algunas técnicas de esgrima, el que me propusieras practicar contigo me hizo recordar a cuando descubrí que esto no era lo mío, si no componer música.

Kagami se sintió una tonta. Sin querer había obligado a Luka a revivir su pasado.

Sus pequeñas manos apretaron los lados de la banca sin querer. Luka era realmente bueno en el esgrima, tenía uno que otro movimiento diferente, seguro porque el esgrima que le habría hecho practicar su madre, era combinado con distintos movimientos de una batalla pirata. Eso tenía sentido, ahora entendía por qué se había sentido tan cansada después de la batalla. Estaba acostumbrada a tratar con los tradicionales movimientos de esgrima.

De pronto su semblante pensativo cambió por uno alegre y cálido, algo muy raro en ella.

Miró de soslayo a su acompañante y levantó la barbilla pensando en cómo romper esa burbuja de incomodidad.

—Sabes, quizás puedas enseñarme un par de trucos con base a lo que aprendiste — sugirió — me serían de mucha ayuda.

Luka sonrió levemente volteando su cabeza para ver a la muchacha.

—Sólo si estas dispuesta a seguir con tus clases de guitarra — condicionó.

—Dalo por hecho, nunca me doy por vencida — alego con seguridad.

—Yo sé que no. Eso es lo que te hace increíble...

La japonesa desvió la mirada para ocultar su sonrojo casi imperceptible y luego de un rato de estar sentados, decidieron que era hora de irse.

Con tranquilidad se levantaron de sus respectivos asientos y caminaron con sus cosas fuera del parque. Habían tenido un día lleno de sorpresas, talentos ocultos y promesas.

Después de todo, habían tenido un día emocionante.

* * *

**¡Regresé!**

**¡Estoy viva! Y no había subido otro OS de esta historia porque me agarraron de sorpresa con unos exámenes de la Uni y tuve que estudiar :"v ahora aue ya los di me siebto tranquila y trataré de publicar los demás caps en los que me atrasé.**

**¡Disculpen la demora de esta escritora novata! ¡Please!**

**Si encuentran alguna falta ortográfica disculpen de todo corazón, trataré ee ponerle atención a ese tema.**

**Una vez más, gracias por leer a esta hermosa pareja.**

**Y nos leemos pronto, en otra historia .**

**¡Bye, Bye!**


	3. Encuentro

* * *

Kagami caminó un par de calles hasta dónde su teléfono indicó que encontraría a su compañero de equipo.

Resopló cuando miró la calle desierta.

No había nadie ahí a excepción de un par de niños que jugaban juntos, las risitas de los infantes fue lo que la distrajo por unas milésimas de segundo. Luego volvió a lo suyo, decepcionada y algo nerviosa por no saber quién era su pareja de juegos.

«Ni siquiera sé porque estoy aquí, se supone que estaría entrenando para el próximo campeonato... sola»

Hacía tiempo había jugado este juego a escondidas de su maman cómo ahora, sólo que en esa ocasión, su compañera fue Marinette. Y a pesar de que la chica le resultaba extraña de cierta forma, no conto con que ese juego las haría grandes amigas. La extrañaba mucho, pero estaba contenta de que estuviera cumpliendo su sueño junto a Adrien y el Señor Agreste. Se lo merecía.

De vez en cuando se mandaban mensajes para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien, y de eso ya hace un año. Un año completo en el que tuvo que enfrentar sola la Universidad y a su madre, un año en el que tomó la tonta idea de volver a jugar.

Se calmó un poco y empezó a pensar cómo Marinette.

Este juego las había unido y quizás su compañero sería igual, podrían pasar de extraños a ser buenos amigos, quién quiera que sea.

Miró la pantalla de su celular nuevamente suspirando al ver que no llegaba ninguna notificación.

"_Estas muy cerca de hallar a tu compañero, sólo camina hacia dónde antes las parejas unían su amor con cerradura_"

¿Dónde las parejas unían su amor con cerradura?

Colocó una mano en su barbilla pensativa y luego a los pocos segundas su mirada se iluminó.

«¡Por supuesto! El puente de las artes»

Celebró mentalmente.

Mas decidida que nunca, caminó a paso veloz entre las carreteras hasta llegar al aclamado puente. Aún no podía distinguir a nadie.

Viró la cabeza hacia ambos lados tratando de encontrar a su compañero, pero sólo vio los dos lados del puente vacíos.

Con la cabeza gacha, decidió finalmente abandonar el juego al ver que no podía hallar a su compañero cuándo una voz llamó su atención.

—¿Kagami? ¿Eres tú?

La esgrimista giró al ver que la nombraban y se sorprendió a Luka caminar hacia ella con una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y la otra con su celular.

—Luka — habló sorprendida haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza — _Bonsoir_.

—_Bonsoir_ — saludó cortésmente formando una pequeña sonrisa en los labios al ver a la chica. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

Kagami se encogió de hombros indiferente respondiendo a la pregunta del guitarrista.

—Es el día de los amigos — mencionó con naturalidad — así que hay un juego en el que tienes que buscar a tu pareja para buscar a una celebridad y...

—¿Te refieres a este? — interrumpió Luka mostrando la pantalla de su celular, en el momento en que lo hizo una nueva notificación llegó, esta vez para ambos celulares.

"_Felicidades, has encontrado a tu compañero_"

Se podía leer en la pantalla.

Kagami abrió los ojos mientras leía nuevamente la pantalla de su celular sin poder creerlo.

¿Luka sería su compañero?

Los nervios la asaltaron, no conocía de nada al chico, a excepción de aquella vez que fueron con Adrien a su casa para ese evento musical.

—¿En serio estas jugando?

—Si — afirmo con cansancio — peto, creo que desistiré... fue una tontería meterme en esto de todos modos.

—¿Por qué? A mi me parece genial, y no sólo por el hecho de que estaremos buscando a Jagged Stone, si no porque esto nos hará acercarnos más.

—¿Te gusta Jagged Stone?

Luka la observó con una amplia sonrisa señalando su playera.

—Creo que si, un poco — rió acercándose un poco más hacia la chica, estando en frente.

—Entonces hay que seguir las pistas dadas por la aplicación.

—En efecto — asintió Luka — no sabía que te gustara Jagged Stone, ni tampoco esta clase de juegos.

—No soy una fan destacada, pero quería probar suerte de encontrar un amigo por segunda vez, este juego ya lo he jugado antes — mencionó acomodando su flequillo.

Luka alzó las cejas sorprendido.

—¿Ah si? No lo sabía, es decir, es la primera vez que juego — dijo rascando detrás de su cabeza — sólo acepté jugar porque el premio es pasar una tarde con Jagged Stone — habló emocionado.

Kagami sonrió suavemente al chico frente a ella sintiéndose más cómoda cada vez mientras hablaban.

—Te gusta mucho ese cantante, ¿verdad?

—Es mi ídolo musical — asintió — el fue quién me impulso a seguir mis sueños de ser guitarrista profesional.

Kagami miro el nuevo mensaje que había recibido con la pista y sin pensarlo mucho, atrapó la muñeca de Luka y lo miró con determinación.

—Pues entonces tenemos que ganar, vamos — dijo tirando del músico y corriendo hacia dónde la notificación indicaba.

Ambos chicos se perdieron en las calles de París buscando algún rastro que los acercara hacia el lugar dónde se ocultaba la estrella de rock.

Leyó la pista en voz alta y enseguida ambos dijeron lo que pensaban al mismo tiempo.

"La plaza Charles de Gaulle"

Hallar la tarjeta con la siguiente pista fue muy fácil. En una de los ladrillos estaba pegada una tarjeta que contenía la siguiente pista, aunque estuvo un poco lejos de su alcance debido a la altura. Así que Luka tuvo que intervenir alzando a la chica de baja estatura para que lograra alcanzar el sobre.

Estaban haciendo un buen equipo. Todo marchaba a la perfección. Todo hasta que pasaron cerca de la panadería de los padres de Marinette, para conseguir la última pista.

Luka suspiró con nostalgia mirando las vidrieras, en dónde el señor y la señora Dupain trabajaban sin parar con normalidad en la panadería.

Kagami notó hacia dónde se dirigía la mirada de su compañero y también se sintió triste por un momento. Su única amiga estaba estudiando lejos de París, y eso a veces podía ponerla algo deprimida de no ser porque había aprendido a esconder bien sus sentimientos.

—¿También la extrañas?

—Cada día — respondió sin dudarlo un segundo — aún es extraño no verla sonreír todo el tiempo o tropezando cada tanto — sonrió rememorando las torpezas de su dulce compañera.

—Seguro que ella también te extraña mucho, eres su amigo.

—Al igual que tú. — rectificó — tú también eres su amiga, y ella debe extrañar poder hablar contigo.

—Pidamos algo de comer, ¿te parece? Así podremos continuar con la búsqueda teniendo algo en el estómago — sugirió sonriente.

Kagami dudó, pero no pudo hacer nada. Luka ya la había arrastrado a la panadería y ordenado dos croissants de chocolate para llevar.

Se despidieron amablemente de los señores Dupain y degustaron el dulce chocolate que se derretía en sus papilas gustativas al morder la suave masa del pan.

—Esto sabe increíble — halagó Kagami al terminar de masticar un segundo trozo de pan.

—El señor y la señora Dupain hacen el mejor pan de todo París — dijo Luka terminando de darle un último bocado a su croissants. — siempre vengo por uno después del trabajo — confesó limpiando las migajas de su ropa — tiene un sabor nostálgico, casi me hace olvidar los problemas por unos instantes.

—¿Un trozo de pan te hace olvidar los problemas? — preguntó Kagami alzando una ceja y sentándose a un lado del muchacho que cerro los ojos para respirar el aire puro de una fresca brisa que azotó las ramas de los árboles.

—No precisamente todos los problemas pero, me siento más relajado después de que como algo — indicó — pienso que la vida hay que vivirla al máximo, no importa las dificultades o problemas que se te vengan — aspiró.

—¿Tú crees que tu vida es un problema ahora qué Marinette no esta? — cuestionó de manera suave observando la reacción de este.

—Marinette es una persona era una persona muy importante para mi — articuló — lo sigue siendo — se corrigió así mismo — pero no creo que ella sea la que cause o no mis problemas. Sólo son algunos obstáculos de adolescente, nada que el tiempo no resuelva — sonrió.

Kagami miró hacia adelante y las personas que caminaban de un lado a otro sin prestarles atención, Luka tenía una personalidad tranquila y relajada que lo hacía parecer una persona muy sabia y madura. Sentía que podía aprender muchas cosas de él, quizás jugar este juego nuevamente no fue tan malo después de todo.

El corazón de Kagami se detuvo por unos segundos.

«¡El juego!»

Rápidamente se levantó de su sitio y hurgo los bolsillos de su falda para sacar su celular y leer la notificación de la pista, sin embargo, la sorprendida fue ella al leer lo que decía en la página del juego. Su conmoción fue tanta, que tuvo ganas de llorar de frustración.

Luka se extraño al ver la expresión de horror de su compañera, así que eso lo llevó a preguntar.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—L-Luka yo... lo siento mucho — se disculpó entregándole el artilugio y haciéndole ver la fotografía de una chica rubia y otra pelinegra sonriendo enormemente mientras abrazaban al cantante.

Esas chicas, habían ganado el juego.

Ambos habían perdido.

Luka miró tranquilamente la pantalla de su celular, más no distinguió alguna facción triste o decepcionada, mucho menos enojo.

Luka le devolvió su celular y cómo si nada preguntó.

—¿Quieres ir a por un helado?

Kagami lo miró cómo si estuviese loco.

—¿No estas enojado? O ¿desilusionado? — preguntó con confusión.

—¿Por qué lo estaría?

—¿¡Pues por qué perdiste la oportunidad de pasar el día con tu cantante favorito!? ¿Eso no te hace sentir mal? O ¿Triste al menos?

Luka se dedicó a asentir dándole la razón a la chica.

—Estoy algo, desilusionado es cierto... pero es sólo un juego, puedo ir a uno de sus conciertos cuándo quiera así que, no hay problema — habló con neutralidad.

—¿Me estas diciendo que todo este juego fue por nada? — preguntó algo pasmada.

Luka miro divertido a su compañera.

—Yo no diría que fue por nada — mencionó — pasé una buena tarde contigo, eso es suficiente.

Kagami no supo que más decir, ¿Eso había sido un cumplido?

Ante su confusión, Luka volvió a preguntar.

—Entonces vamos a por ese helado ¿o no?, creo haber escuchado que esta cerca de donde estamos, si corremos podemos lograr alcanzarlo — confirmó el guitarrista confirmando la dirección en su celular sobre André el heladero.

Kagami guardó su celular y alzó la mirada para ver a Luka.

El chico lucía emocionado por ir con ella a buscar un helado.

Chequeo la hora en su celular y miró que todavía era temprano. Tenía que estar a las 6:45 en los Campos Elíseos, porque su madre mandaría a Katsu a recogerla en cuanto hubiera terminado de "_entrenar_". Así que tenía tiempo.

De manera que aceptó la invitación de Luka de ir a por helados, claro, con la condición de que ella pagaría esta vez. Algo que Luka se negó rotundamente a conceder.

Así que para evitar discusiones, Kagami propuso hacer una carrera hacia el lugar donde se encontraba André.

—¿Estas preparado?

—No dejaré que pagues esos helados — anunció Luka — te veo en el puesto de helados de André — le sonrió socarronamente a la chica.

Kagami sonrió ladeadamente divirtiéndose en su interior.

Luka era taaan ingenuo.

Mira que aceptar una carrera con una esgrimista profesional.

Rodó los ojos al verlo tan decidido a ganar.

Luka tenía las de perder.

Era ella, la que lo encontraría en el puesto de helados.

* * *

**¡Aquí otro cap de esta adorable pareja!**

**¡Los que juzgan son ustedes!**

**Coménten que les pareció y si encuentran linda la pareja de Luka y Kagami... en serio, yo hasta sueño con estos dos .**

**Espero leerlos pronto mis bichito .**

**¡Bye, bye! .**


End file.
